Dremora
by Kitten Meru
Summary: Dreth gets wounded in battle with a dragon, and gets saved by a Dremora like none other. Slash Oneshot


A/N: Yup, another Elder Scrolls oneshot. And as to why I paired my character with a Dremora... I guess I just used the Sanguine Rose and thought "Wow that Dremora looks awesome!" and of course, since I have an overactive imagination and I'm addicted to Skyrim, this happens. And yes, this is smut. I was wary of posting it here before, but I'm throwing caution to the wind here. Enjoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It had been a few weeks since I parted ways with Sanguine. We got along much better than either of us thought we would, but we were still god and mortal, I was still dirt to him. Still, I gave him his amusement, and he gave me an artefact called Sanguine Rose. I had yet to use it, being so preoccupied with saving the ungrateful Nords from their dragon problem. So what if I was the Dovahkiin, the dragon born, I was still a Dunmer, and Nords didn't like elves.  
>When a frost dragon unexpectedly appeared as I was walking with my horse through a small town, I used the Rose for the first time. I had a vague idea what it would do, I thought it would summon a Daedra from Oblivion to aid me. It did, but I wasn't prepared for the gorgeous Dremora that stepped out of the Oblivion portal. His beauty and fierce grace caused me to falter for a moment, and in that moment the frost dragon got a good hit in. It was a really bad wound, and I was out of potions, and had barely any food left. I limped away, trying to use my magic to heal myself, but the dragon hit me again and I lay there, half dead on the frozen ground.<br>The next thing I noticed was the feel of a dragon's soul entering my body, it would appear that the Dremora defeated the dragon, with the help of my horse. I was on the outskirts of the small town, and I figured I was relatively safe, so I just lay there with my eyes closed, resting.  
>I felt something brush against my chest. I opened my eyes to see the Dremora was still here. That shocked me a bit, I thought he would have returned to oblivion by now. I watched as he ripped fabric from his armour to fashion bandages for my wounds. I didn't understand why he was doing this. But knowing not to look a gift horse in the mouth, I just leaned my head back and closed my eyes again.<br>Next thing I know I was waking up. I must have fallen asleep while the Dremora was dressing my wounds. I noticed I was moving, and opened my eyes. I could see that the Dremora was carrying me, and that it was dark out. I didn't know what to make of this, but being this close to this gorgeous creature seemed alright to me, so I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes again.  
>He walked for hours, and finally we arrived at Whiterun. I wasn't sure how he knew where I lived, but perhaps he saw the axe that marked my position as Thane and knew what it meant. I noticed the guards readying their weapons, getting ready to defend me from the evil Daedra. But I weakly waved them off, and they hesitantly backed off.<br>The Dremora walked me to the first house he saw, but I pointed to the next house and he carried me there. Once inside, he carried me upstairs and set me gently on my bed. I felt much better than I did hours ago, but I still had wounds. I saw the Dremora walk over to a shelf and retrieve some of the health potions I had stored there. He pressed the strongest one to my lips and I dutifully swallowed it. Once I did, it took only minutes for my horrible wounds to heal to smooth skin again. I sighed and leaned back against the pillows. They weren't the pillows of Vvardenfell, but they felt wonderful right now. I looked tiredly over at the Dremora who stood awkwardly at the side of my bed.  
>"Thank you." I figured I should tell him how much I appreciated him being there. He nodded jerkily, like he didn't know exactly what he was doing. I supposed he didn't know mortal customs.<br>"Why did you help me?" I had to know. I was almost certain the staff didn't just conjure a mindless slave for an infinite amount of time. I thought he would be gone in a minute or two.  
>The Dremora stood there awkwardly for a time, seemingly thinking. Finally, he opened his mouth and I was surprised at the voice that came out. It was strong, and it seemed to echo within itself, it was powerful.<br>"I didn't like seeing you injured." was all he said. It was good enough for me. He continued to stand there though, and I was tired. I looked up at him curiously.  
>"Are you staying here?" he didn't seem to know the answer to that question. I decided to be a bit bold, and scooted over on my bed a bit. "Would you like to lay down with me?"<br>I didn't know much about Dremora, I didn't know if they ate or slept like mortals did, but he looked human enough in shape so maybe he wasn't all that different.  
>The Dremora shifted awkwardly and looked down at the bed and then back at me. He stepped forward but then halted. He looked uncomfortable. I sat up and shifted towards him.<br>"Here, why don't you take your armour off and lay with me? I would like the company."  
>He furrowed his eyebrows like he was confused. I held out my hand for him, but he did not move.<br>"You are not scared. All mortals I have seen are scared of Daedra. Why are you different?"  
>I smiled at him, revelling in the way that he seemed so human, unlike anything I'd seen.<br>"You've been nothing but kind to me, unlike any Daedra I've ever seen. Why are _you_ different?"  
>He didn't seem to know what to make of that. He shifted around for a moment before reaching up to take off his heavy Daedric armour. It was a slow process, so I reached to his legs and undid the straps there. He didn't seem to mind. Once all his armour was off and his greatsword had been set down, he was left in only loose fitting black pants and a tight black top. He looked no less powerful without his armour, and his black skin looked so enticing. I had to restrain my thoughts when I began to think that this beautiful creature was about to get into my bed.<br>I pulled back the covers and reached for his hand, pulling him down with me. He did so hesitantly, but then he was on his side facing me, seemingly not tired at all.  
>"You don't look tired." I pointed out. He propped his head up on his arm and looked down at where I lay on my back beside him.<br>"My kind does not sleep like your kind does. We do sleep, but not as often. I can sleep as often as I want to, it is just not necessary." I was fascinated by this. I had always been curious, and I loved learning things like this. The Dremora was very interesting. It occurred to me then that I did not know his name. So I asked him.  
>"Kyn. What is yours?" such a simple name, I thought. But I liked it.<br>"Dreth."  
>"Dreth. You look like a mortal, but you don't feel like one. Something in your soul feels different."<br>He could tell? That was interesting. There was so much I didn't know about him.  
>"Yes, I do not have a mortal soul, I was born with the soul of a dragon."<br>His eyes opened wide for a moment.  
>"Dovahkiin? Yes, that's right. I saw the way you absorbed Fuurvaiing's soul, and I can feel many others inside you." he placed his hand flat on my bare chest and I could feel that his skin was hotter than mine. I couldn't stop my hand from coming to rest over his, keeping it there. It felt so right.<br>I had never worshipped any of the Daedric princes, I had only done favours to gain respect and wealth. I had never seen reason to associate with Daedra, but now I found myself unable to bear having this one leave me. He was unlike the others, so kind and open. In battle he was graceful and powerful like the others, but there was a softness there that wasn't present in other Daedra. This one was kinder even than the Nords I had helped. I couldn't stop myself, it was completely involuntary, but I'm not sure I would have stopped if I could.  
>I kissed him. His dark lips, even darker than my navy lips, felt so hot and so right against mine. I reached up to touch his face as I tried to deepen the kiss, and he was just still, unmoving. I pulled back and looked into his confused eyes. Perhaps kissing was a mortal thing.<br>But then his eyes relaxed, and he slid his hand up from my chest to my neck and leaned in to kiss me. I kept my eyes open, staring at his unique face as I kissed him with every bit as much passion as he showed me.  
>Then he moved on top of me and I wasn't sure I could be any more shocked. He had seemed so shy and awkward at first, and now he was being so bold! He held himself up with one arm, still kissing me, while the other roamed my chest. One of his legs slid between mine and I spread them wider for him. I decided not to question this, and just enjoy it, however far it went.<br>The hand that roamed my chest stopped at a nipple and squeezed and I moaned into his mouth, arching into his touch. His hips suddenly thrust into mine and I could feel his arousal against my hip. My eyes widened, there was no way he was that huge! He chuckled at me, and the sound went right to my groin, his voice was incredibly sexy. His hand dropped lower and cupped my arousal through my light pants, and I thrust into him. I broke away from the kiss, needing air, and studied his face. Black with red markings that looked natural. He had small dark horns poking through his hair, and deep red hair that spilled around his face. His eyes were a deep black, and I found that I couldn't look away. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, this situation was so surreal, and I wanted it to last forever. I lifted one leg to wrap around his waist and brought his lower half closer to mine, rubbing against him. He moaned, and the look on his face filled me with such glee, I was elated that I could make this amazing creature feel like that.  
>He grabbed my thigh then, thrusting down at me and we both moaned, feeling each other through our clothes.<br>He then took the fabric of my pants in his hands and pulled downwards, sliding them off my legs, lifting my hips to help. I pulled his shirt over his head, and set about removing his pants as well. He seemed slightly hesitant but allowed me to do so. Once he was naked, I glanced down and saw what he had to offer. My eyes widened, it was as big as it had felt!  
>"Are you ok?" he asked me softly. I looked up into his eyes and he seemed concerned.<br>"It's just, you're so... You're so big." I could feel myself blushing and fought not to look away. He smiled wryly at me and ran a hand along my leg.  
>"will that be a problem?" he ran his hand up my side and down again, and I felt content with the warmth of his skin.<br>"No, it won't. Not if we do this right." he smiled at me and took my cock in his hand, stroking slowly. I moaned loudly and threw my head back. I felt something on my lips and opened them. He slipped three fingers into my mouth, and I took the hint and laved at them, trying to coat them with as much saliva as I could.  
>He ran his thumb over the slit on my cock and I cried out lowly, my hips jerking upwards. He took his fingers from my mouth and lifted one of my legs to rest on his shoulder. Then he pressed two fingers to my hole.<br>It hurt at first, since I hadn't slept with anyone since coming to Skyrim. So few people here liked my kind, and none of my kind that I'd met were gay. My previous lover hadn't contacted me since we were forced to leave Vvardenfell, but we were never that close. But it had been months since I'd slept with anyone, and it stung at first.  
>He was gentle but unrelenting. Pushing in and out, it was an uncomfortable feeling, but I knew that if I waited it out I would get used to it. He pushed deeper and the pressure was even more uncomfortable, I grunted in displeasure. He then took my cock in his free hand and ran his thumb under the head, trying to get my mind off what was happening elsewhere. It worked, until he inserted a third finger and pushed them in as far as they would go.<br>His entire frame was bigger than any mortal, and so his fingers were bigger by default. And to feel three of them stretching my hole to the limit wasn't pleasant. This went on for a good five minutes before the discomfort ebbed away. It still wasn't pleasurable, but there was no discomfort.  
>"are you ready?" he asked me in his low baritone voice. I nodded and pulled him down for another kiss, his fingers stretching me out a bit more as I did so. Then they left me, and I felt a little weird. Then I felt the blunt tip of his cock at my entrance and I had to force myself to relax. It was big, and as it slid in I could feel my muscles protest. But slowly, bit by bit, it slid in and I hummed in satisfaction when it was in all the way. Kyn was breathing heavy, resting his forehead against mine.<br>"Has it been a while for you?" I was curious to know if he had many lovers in oblivion. He was clearly good at what he was doing.  
>"Yes. A long time. No one will have me anymore, they say I am too weak, that being kind is a weakness. But I cannot be like them. And so I have been shunned, forced to come to the aid of any mortal who holds the Rose, whenever they want."<br>I was shocked. He was considered an outcast because he was kind? That would not do.  
>"You haven't gone back to oblivion though." I knew the Rose had a time limit, so he must be here of his own free will.<br>"I do not want to go back. There is nothing for me there."  
>"Is there anything for you here?"<br>"If there are mortals who exist, like you, who do not immediately reject me then yes, there is."  
>I smiled sadly at him, while still loving the feeling of being so full, I just wanted the feeling to last forever.<br>"I don't know if you will come across anyone like me, who will accept you. I might not have either if you hadn't saved my life and shown me that you're not like other Dremora."  
>His soft smile faltered slightly, but then he looked into my eyes with confidence.<br>"Then I will stay here with you. If you will have me."  
>I smiled brilliantly at him. He was shunned is his world, I was shunned in mine, but we had each accepted each other. It was a strange coupling, a dark elf born with a dragon's soul with a Dremora who was kind. I didn't see anything wrong though. I imagined that I would be shunned even more with Kyn at my side, but as long as he was there I thought I would be just fine.<br>"I'd love that. Stay with me, always. Now move!"  
>He chuckled at me before leaning down to kiss me hard. I whined when he didn't start moving right away, and he laughed even more. Then he slid out almost all the way and slid back in slowly. I moaned lowly, arching my back trying to get more of the feeling. I growled when he repeated the motion just as slowly.<br>"If you don't move faster Kyn, I'm going to flip you over and do it myself!"  
>He took the hint and started moving faster. It was better, but not enough. Just as I opened my mouth to urge him to move faster again, he pulled out and slammed into me hard. I choked out a cry as I saw stars, that special spot inside of me was hit dead on and I could feel waves of pleasure flow through me. He didn't let me bask in that pleasure however, and he continued to slam into me just as hard. I continued to cry out as I dug my fingernails into the thick skin of his shoulders. He took my cock in his hand and started pumping along with his thrusts. He leaned forward into me and was able to go just a bit deeper, and it made all the difference. His cock was huge, and it filled me to the limit, and it felt more amazing than anything I'd ever felt. He'd ruined all other men for me, but I was ok with that because he said he'd stay with me. I could only assume this wouldn't be a onetime only occurrence.<br>I felt it building, the pressure that signalled my release. I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't get enough air between cries and pants to get any words out.  
>I arched into him as I shot my seed all over his hand and my abdomen. I spasmed for a minute, riding out my release as he continued to thrust into me. Just as I was finished, he released into me and it was the most peculiar experience to have something wet and sticky so far into me. But I wasn't complaining, it felt good.<br>He leaned his forehead against mine, panting. He had yet to pull out of me, but that was fine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to rest beside me. His cock slipped out of me slowly, and I moaned, missing the fullness even though I knew I would be so sore tomorrow when I woke. I wondered if a healing potion would help that, I'd never had the money to do that before. I turned to face Kyn, and saw that he was looking at me with wonder in his eyes.  
>"Will you let me stay with you?" he asked softly.<br>"I thought I already said you could stay."  
>"I know, but I mean..." he paused and looked away from me. I could almost swear he was blushing, but his skin was so dark that I couldn't tell. "I mean, can I stay here with you, like this." he ran his hand along my chest and abdomen for emphasis, playing with the sticky substance that still lay there. I smiled at him softly, almost lovingly. I wondered if I could fall in love with him. It certainly seemed to be possible, it seemed almost to be happening already.<br>"Yes, you can. I would love it if you did." I smiled at him, then curled up closer to him. He pushed my away a bit and smiled deviously at me. He leaned down to my abdomen and licked up what lay there. I was shocked that he would do so, he seemed full or surprises. I wonder if Sanguine could see us now, and what he thought of this.  
>When Kyn was done licking up what was left of our lovemaking, I pulled him back up and kissed him softly. I then pulled the covers up around us and curled up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I could see that we would be happy together for a long time.<p> 


End file.
